1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of computer keyboards and more particularly to a folding keyboard with an automatic state initiator.
2. History of Related Art
Computer systems including personal digital assistants, notebook computers, laptop computers, personal computers, server systems, and enterprise systems are universally prevalent in a vast assortment of business, scientific, commercial, and home applications. Each of these computer systems utilizes a form of input device for receiving data from the user; with keyboards being the most prevalent form for such devices.
Keyboards typically have an elongated rectangular form with alphanumeric keys and special control keys appropriate to the data processing system arranged horizontally in parallel rows and staggered columns on the face of the keyboard. In addition to the special control keys, other keyboards include integrated mouse pads for controlling the movement of the cursor and for selecting various icons in operating systems utilizing graphical user interfaces.
In an effort to reduce the space occupied by the monitor and keyboard (i.e., footprint), monitor and data processing system manufacturers have taken to designing desktop monitors and data processing systems with space underneath them in order for the user to move the keyboard underneath when not in use. It would be beneficial if monitor and data processing system design could be independent of addressing keyboard storage issues or if the space required for accommodating keyboards could be minimized. Further, while data processing systems are configured to enter a power saving xe2x80x9csleepxe2x80x9d mode after a predetermined time period has elapsed in which no activity on the keyboard or mouse pad is detected, it remains difficult, if not cumbersome for a user to selectively direct a data processing system to enter a power saving sleep mode.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide for a keyboard that, when not in use, occupies a smaller footprint and that can direct the data processing system to enter into a sleep mode or a wake mode in response to the use state of the keyboard.
The problems identified above are in large part addressed by a keyboard for a data processing system designed to selectively assume an extended position or a space-saving, collapsed position and further designed to generate a state signal for directing the data processing system to transition between a wake mode and a sleep mode in response to a change in the extension state of the keyboard.
Briefly and in general terms, a folding keyboard for a data processing system according to one embodiment of the invention includes two or more keyboard sections, keys attached to the keyboard sections, and a keyboard housing for receiving the keyboard sections. The keyboard is typically configured to assume a first position in which the keyboard sections are extended, and is further configured to assume a second position in which the keyboard sections are collapsed. In one embodiment, the keyboard would include one or more connectors attached to the keyboard sections for transitioning the keyboard from the extended position to the collapsed position. The keyboard may further include rollers for facilitating movement of the keyboard between the extended position and the collapsed position.
In another embodiment, the keyboard includes a locking mechanism for selectively maintaining the keyboard in the extended position or the collapsed position. The keyboard is preferably configured to transmit in response to a change in the extension state of the keyboard, a state signal to the data processing system for directing the data processing system to transition between a wake mode and a sleep mode. In one embodiment, the keyboard would include a state switch for generating the state signal to the data processing system.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the present invention.